


Puppy Love (Or Something Like it)

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren likes to hump things. Especially Chris shaped things. 1200 words. Unbeta’d and written at 1 in the morning, so consider that your warning.</p><p>Warning for animal-like behavior, I guess? Grooming, knotting, some biting. Darren is a horny puppy, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There’s a whole lot of drama and scandal and conservative outrage involved with casting not only a hybrid but a gay one on a national television show. For the first year it’s sort of okay, since they keep the hybrid storyline down to a minimum and the gay part one-sided. 

Then in the season season, there’s a love interest. 

Another gay hybrid. He’s not even the same type of hybrid, which seems ridiculously insignificant except to the crowd that latches onto anything as an example of the decaying moral fiber of the country. In the grand scheme of things, Chris sticks it out through all the hate mail and cruelty because he thinks what he’s doing for his people is worth it. He thinks there are kids all over the country that want to see people like them on television, and he’s glad his character is getting the chance for the same type of overblown teenage love storyline that all the other characters get. 

He’s prepared for more hate, for death threats and an increased paparazzi following, for interviews that ask too-personal questions just because they think they can. He’s prepared for his new co-worker and on-screen love interest to be someone he can share the common bond of being a hybrid with, even if the guy isn’t exactly straight according to the perfunctory briefing he’s given. 

What he isn’t exactly prepared for is Darren himself, in the flesh, and how suddenly real it all becomes when they meet. 

*

Darren is a puppy. 

He might be fully grown, he might be a mature adult male with a sharp intellect and wicked sense of humor, but he’s still a puppy. Sometimes he yaps in the middle of laughing and his tail is almost always going ninty to nothing and he can basically nap anywhere. He never stops moving and his ears perk up when he hears a song he likes. He has big brown eyes that go all melty-warm and makes people want to just stop and give him all the ear scratches and belly rubs he wants. 

Chris would love to say he’s immune to this, but he’s not. He’s not at all, and it’s even worse because of how quickly they hit it off. He and Darren fall into friendship like they’ve known each other their whole lives. They’re both aware of how insanely lucky they are as hybrids to have found roles that weren’t relegated to onscreen pet or comedic relief. Even Darren, with his modest internet fame in a hybrid version of Harry Potter that went viral, hadn’t really thought he’d find a place for himself in Hollywood. 

So Chris finds himself accepting Darren into his typically very limited circle of friends without even realizing it. It’s not that Chris is really that unfriendly. He’s just a little more prone to leaning toward his cat-like side. He likes people on his own terms. He gives affection when the mood strikes him but more often than not his tail twitches involuntarily when people get a little too close. 

Darren probably isn’t so much oblivious as he just doesn’t care. He bounds into Chris’s bubble with little regard, accepting it without taking it personally when Chris hisses and bolts away but never letting it dissuade him from trying again, sometimes within minutes. He likes to sleep with his head on Chris’s lap and nuzzle inappropriately and… 

Well. 

He likes to hump. 

Darren likes to hump a lot. The first time it happens Chris turns beet red and his entire body tenses. Darren gives him a confused look then just laughs and shrugs. “Sorry, man. It happens.” 

*

The second time Chris is half asleep. They’re napping on the couch together, because Chris is sleepy and Darren is intrusive. They’ve been shooed off set for a couple of hours and there’s a particularly nice sun beam hitting Chris’s favorite mid-afternoon spot, mellowing him out enough that he doesn’t even care when Darren just drapes himself over Chris. Then he’s jarred out of a pleasant doze by a snuffling whine and hips bumping rhythmically against his ass. He thinks Darren is still asleep by the way his hands are loose and not clutching, but then Darren whines a little louder and locks his ankle around Chris’s, getting both legs around Chris’s thigh and really going for it. 

“Darren,” Chris whispers in a half-hearted hiss. 

“No, no, just, just gimme a minute, just gonna-” Darren grunts and shudders and then slumps back, sighing happily. “Mm, nice.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Chris says, but he’s rock hard in his pants. 

*

The third time, they’re at one of Lea’s parties. 

The cast is pretty accepting of them, Lea especially. She likes to frequently talk about how she’s been involved in both gay rights causes and hybrid advocacy for years. He likes her even more because she really does understand that he prefers quiet company and solitude and that he’s not trying to be rude when he chooses to sit in his trailer alone instead of socializing, he just really fucking enjoys his naps. 

Darren sticks unusually close to him. When Chris finally asks why, Darren just grins. “You smell really good tonight.” 

Chris blushes and he’s not sure why. His ears move a little and Darren reaches up to smooth his fingers over one of them. 

“Don’t mess up my hair,” Chris warns, but the three drinks he’s had keep him calm enough that he actually lets Darren get away with petting them. 

“So does it get you going when someone rubs your tail? Like, right at the base of it?” Darren leans in to ask. “Because, let me tell you. That totally does it for me.” 

Chris blushes even hard her. It’s not that he’s some pristine virgin; it’s just… well, it’s Darren. Straight (really, probably, apparently not that straight) Darren. “Stop that!” 

“What? Can I just… try?” Darren blinks at him with those big, deceptively innocent eyes. Chris doesn’t actually have whispers but he sort of wishes he did right now just so he could twitch them. 

“No, you cannot molest my tail,” Chris huffs. 

But Darren is persistent and two hours later Chris finds himself backed up against Darren’s car in a dark, empty parking lot with an overzealous puppy riding his thigh and a hand gripping the base of his tail in such a deliciously erotic way. It’s the first time Chris actually comes with Darren and he feels so thoroughly disenchanted with the hygienic situation of come soaking into his underwear that he demands Darren help him clean up. 

Which Darren, of course, being a wonderful friend, does. 

With his tongue. 

It ends with a blowjob and Chris finding out that Darren really likes it when people pull his hair and he really likes the way Chris’s blunt fingernails feel against his scalp and he humps himself to another orgasm against the constriction of fitted pants impossibly tight stretched between wide spread thighs before Chris even comes in his mouth. 

When Chris finally loses it and comes down Darren’s throat, Darren just pulls back and licks at his lips a lot, grinning hugely with his tail wagging behind him. Chris wants to gather enough brain cells together to immediately start arguing about why this is an awful, awful idea but instead when he opens his mouth what comes out is, “Good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a kissing scene, but Chris knew the minute he walked onto set that it was going to be a long day - because honestly, there was nothing ‘just’ about it. 

Okay, he’s had two kissing scenes already, but the one with Max was brief and even requiring multiple takes for different angles hadn’t left much of an impression on him. The scene with Heather had been longer and she’d tasted cloyingly of bubble gum but it had still been just another day at work. 

But. 

Darren. Darren. There’s no way Darren will just let this pass by without making a big deal about it. He’s got to kiss Darren. His first kiss with Darren. 

Yes, it’s ridiculous that Darren has blown him but they still haven’t kissed. He thinks maybe they might have that night if Chris hadn’t bolted. 

The next day Darren had treated him perfectly normally. It was a relief and a source of great frustration at the same time. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be treated normally, but it did make things easier. 

Until he’d read the script and realized they’d be kissing. 

*

Darren smells fresh and minty. His lips are soft and sweet and not nearly as slobbery as Chris had feared. The kiss is more boy than puppy, and perfectly in tune with the scene. 

Darren gets it right for the camera every time. It’s only after they call cut that there are problems. it’s like something in Darren snaps as soon as he’s given permission to break character. He sits back into his chair, tail wagging behind him, giving Chris expectant looks. 

Chris manages to ignore it a few times and then he finally says, “What?” in a terse voice. The very tip of his tail twitches back and forth in agitation. 

“Chris, you taste so good. You smell so good.” Darren whines a little at the end. “Can I, can we, please?” 

“No!” Chris’s ears go back a little and his eyes slit. Other people can see them and hear them, why doesn’t Darren understand that? If they do anything, it won’t be in front of all these people. 

Darren slumps down, ears dropping down sadly. 

*

Chris stalks back and forth in his trailer for ten minutes before he gives in and goes to find Darren. Filming is over and he can’t erase the dejected way Darren had left, tail literally tucked between his legs. 

He knocks on the door. Darren’s face lights up when he opens it and sees Chris there, and then it’s like he remembers that Chris rejected him and the light dims. “Hi.” 

Chris steps in and pushes Darren back forcefully, making sure the door is shut and locked before turning again. “Now we can.” 

“Really?” Darren’s tail starts to wag instantly. “Oh, fuck, thank you, Chris, you’re all I can think about, I just wanna-” 

He growls a little in a non-threatening way and stalks up to Chris. Chris is not as passive this time, though. He meets Darren eye to eye, even uses his height advantage a little to appear more intimidating. Another whine gets caught in Darren’s throat and Chris can see his eyes get bigger and bigger. 

“Chris?” 

Chris manhandles Darren until he’s facing the wall with his hands planted there, ass out. Chris curves himself along Darren’s body until he can sink his teeth into the nape of Darren’s neck. Darren shudders hard and whines again. Chris doesn’t actually have claws but his nails do the job, biting into the skin around Darren’s hips to keep him still as Chris keeps biting to ensure submission. 

Chris moves back with a jolt, staring at the angry bruising mark at the base of Darren’s throat. “Fuck,” he says, and his own voice has a sandpaper roughness to it. 

Darren swivels around. “Why’d you stop?” 

“You want that?” Chris is practically vibrating with the need to absolutely wreck Darren but he holds himself in check. “Like that?” 

“God, yes,” Darren lunges forward and clumsily backs Chris onto the sofa, climbing into his lap. He licks eagerly at Chris’s face. It should really be disgusting but it’s not right now, not at all. “Just like that, please, yes.” 

“I’ve never-” Chris groans when Darren humps into his lap, impatient. “I’ve never had sex-” 

“Whoa!” Darren squeaks, almost falling backwards. “You’re a virgin?” 

“Withahybrid,” Chris almost shouts. “I’ve had sex! Just not with another hybrid!” 

Darren calms forward, beginning to absently rock into Chris’s hard on like he doesn’t even notice he’s doing it. “Oh. Okay. Cool, then. We should. Right now. We need to.” 

He yanks Chris’s t-shirt up so fast that that Chris can’t do anything but let him take it off. 

Darren being on top of him is unsettling something inside of Chris. He feels spring loaded, not like he’s ever felt during sex before, during any of the few fumbling encounters he’s had. He feels wild and hot and possessive and... like an animal. 

He pushes Darren onto the floor of the trailer. Darren groans happily and shoves his own pants off. He only gets them down to his knees before he rolls over and thrusts his ass in the air. “Yours,” he pants, answering a question Chris hasn’t even asked yet. “Yours, yours, yours. Do it. Yours.” 

Chris shoves his own pants down. “Lube? I need to-” 

Darren backs up, thrusting back against Chris’s brief-clad cock. “No, just do it.” 

“Darren!” Chris slaps lightly at Darren’s ass. Darren looks back at him with a positively wolfish grin. 

“Spanking me? Have I been a bad boy?” He laughs at himself. “No just, just fuck me, just do it. You don’t need to.”

He wiggles back again, like he just can’t stay still until he’s got something inside of him. Chris lets himself push in and and it feels like his blood is pounding in his ears and everything is on fire. Once he’s in he just can’t get in far enough. He needs to go more, deeper, harder, faster. Darren keens and drops his head down to the ground, tail pushed to the side so Chris can pound into him. 

He’s glad to be taller because he can arch forward and close his teeth around the same bit of skin from earlier. He’s shocked it doesn’t bleed because he’s biting so hard but he needs it, needs to make sure Darren just does not fucking move, not until the cat inside of him is satisfied that this bitch is being bred. 

The words go through his mind like a shock but it just spurs him on even more. Darren is humping the ground and fucking back to try and give just as good as he’s getting. 

Chris doesn’t last long; he’s not prepared for how amazing it will feel. He comes hard and hot and long buried inside of Darren, shuddering with it. Darren is still whining his own need and as Chris tries to reach for his cock but Darren arches away. He pushes at Chris until Chris is on his back, pliant now that he’s no longer overtaken with the need to own Darren. Darren lets out a throaty growl as he straddles Chris’s abdomen and humps hard against his ribs. He’s biting his lower lip and his tail tickles between Chris’s bare knees. He comes when Chris reaches up to stroke his fingers over the bruising bite mark on the back of his neck, streaking Chris’s chest with come. 

Chris feels disgusting and desperately wants a shower almost immediately. He finds himself unable to roll away and even properly undress the rest of the way with Darren clinging to him pitifully, still whimpering as aftershocks fade into afterglow. His grasp only loosens a little and then he’s just sort of flomping down with the entire weight of his body right on top of Chris. 

“Off,” Chris says, trying to shove at him, but Darren laughs joyfully and shakes his head, cuddling in harder.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day, he can’t shake Darren. 

Part of it isn’t even Darren’s fault; they’re filming together, from mid-afternoon until well past dark. It’s easier when Chris can lose himself in Kurt. He doesn’t exactly forget his own problems but they do get pushed into the background so he can focus on work. 

But every time they’re between takes, or have some sort of break, Darren is there. For the first few hours Chris feels strangely cornered by it, but by the time daylight starts to fade it’s almost comforting the way Darren just sort of parks himself by Chris constantly. They eat dinner together with Darren sitting on the floor by him, contentedly tearing into a chicken sandwich while Chris pokes at his salad. 

He still isn’t expecting Darren to trail him all the way out to his car when they’re finally done. “Do you need something?” Chris asks, his tone kinder than his words. “I’m really tired, so I want to just go home and sleep.” 

“I want to come home with you.” Darren’s voice is a little bit shy. His tail wags just once and then stops while he waits for Chris to respond. “Please?” 

Chris looks into big, hopeful eyes, and feels himself caving. 

* 

They really are both exhausted. Once they’re back at Chris’s house, there isn’t much conversation. 

Darren meets Brian for the first time, a staredown in which Brian hisses and swipes at the intruder before turning tail and prancing away. 

Chris wants a shower desperately. Darren is already stretched out in bed when he comes out wearing his pajamas. He’s not really sure about the etiquette of sharing a bed with someone he hasn’t just had sex with, but he’s sleepy enough not to care. 

He turns off the lights and crawls under the covers, sighing in bliss when his head hits the pillow. He thinks he’ll be asleep within minutes but Darren interferes. 

“Stop that,” Chris says, grumpy with how Darren is nuzzling in closer and closer before giving up the pretense and just rubbing his hands all over Chris. “What are you doing?”

“You don’t smell like me anymore,” Darren whines. 

“Of course not, I just showered. I smelled like sex and makeup before.” He’s just glad that the non-hybrids on set have such dulled senses of smell. 

“I want to make you smell like me again.” Darren gets his hands on Chris’s hips and then tugs his pants down. “Please? Please can I?”

“Darren...”Chris thinks he’s too tired for sex, but he’s young and his body disagrees. He’s hardening even before Darren palms him. 

“Please?” Darren asks again. His teeth scrape over Chris’s shoulder through the t-shirt he’s wearing. “I won’t fuck you tonight, just let me make you feel good again.” 

Chris rolls over onto his back and Darren climbs eagerly on top of him. He pulls Chris’s shirt off and then plants messy kisses all over his chest and then lower, lower, lower until he’s mouthing Chris’s cock. Chris hardens fully against Darren’s tongue while Darren gives him what is really one of the more splendid blowjobs Chris has ever had. It’s not technique, it’s not experience, it’s just... Darren. Somehow, everything is more with Darren, and he’s not sure if it’s hybrid pheromones or just fantastic chemistry between them on every level, but it’s almost an embarrassingly short period of time before he’s coming into Darren’s mouth. 

When he’s done Darren straddles him again and starts humping against his hip, low growly noises in the back of his throat. There’s something, some sort of word caught in there, and it takes a minute for Chris to realize that Darren is muttering mine, mine, mine over and over again. He yowls when he comes, a not-quite-human noise of absolute pleasure while he spills over Chris’s skin. 

When his cock is finished with the last weaker pulses of come Darren ducks his head down and licks it off of Chris with wide passes of his tongue. Chris desperately wants to clean himself off properly but something else inside of him insists that he not, because this is what Darren had wanted - to mark him. 

* 

They both sleep in - or at least try to. Chris wakes just after eight and stumbles into the bathroom to piss and then to the kitchen to feed a vocal Brian before crawling back into bed. 

“Don’t go away again,” Darren orders, petulant. He flings himself across Chris and is snoring lightly again within moments. 

Chris stretches and pets his hand through Darren’s hair and over his back, slipping into a contented purring half-sleep before falling all the way again. When he wakes up for real, it’s because there’s a curly, tousled head nuzzling its way between his legs. 

He gasps as he feels a wet, slick tongue burrowing between his legs. Darren can’t quite get where he wants so he lets out an impatient growl and slides his hands under Chris’s ass to lift him up. He licks hard against the crack and then snuffles when he gets where he wants, his tongue pressing against Chris’s hole. 

“Wanna fuck you,” Darren whines, looking up at Chris. “I was dreaming about it. Being in you and just riding the shit out of you and I want to so bad, I’m so hard for you. Your ass is gonna feel so good and I want to just own it, please, pleaaase.” 

Chris doesn’t actually need that much coaxing but he lets Darren talk because he loves the filthy things coming out of his mouth. That Darren is even stopping to ask when he’s clearly so far gone is mind-boggling; Chris is pretty sure nothing could have stopped him from taking Darren yesterday. He looks down and Darren’s pupils are blown. There’s already drops of sweat forming along his hairline and he’s almost shaking with it. 

“Do it,” Chris says, his own voice throatier than normal. 

Darren still holds back. “It’s different, you know? It’s not like yours, it’s, uh, I’ll-” 

“I know,” Chris says, cutting him off. “Just go slow.” 

He knows that will be hard for Darren, too, but he trusts Darren with this. 

Darren grabs the lube and takes his time preparing Chris, even when he’s so horny for it that his hips fuck the air the whole time. The stretching hurts because Darren gets four fingers in, more than Chris has ever taken, but he knows he’ll need it. 

“Over,” Darren says. “It’ll be easier like that the first time.” 

Chris shudders at the idea that this is going to happen again. He has no idea what’s going on between them but there’s already a pull there, something he’s never felt during normal sex. 

He gets on his hands and knees and Darren mounts him. There’s no other way to put it; they’re men, more human than animal, but what they’re doing right now is something more base. Darren’s mounting him, giving in to the instinct inside that wants him to breed, to find a bitch. Chris has never even been in this position during sex, always too aware of the prickling wrongness of presenting himself like this, making himself this vulnerable to someone else. Someone that wasn’t his mate. 

Darren’s body moves with less coordination than normal. He’s a dancer, Chris knows what he’s capable of, but he’s thrusting and whimpering until he finds his mark and his cock slides into Chris’s ass. The squelching of lube and slap of balls on skin soundtrack the scene as Darren fucks him hard and fast. Chris mewls into the blanket beneath him, tears stinging at his eyes from the overload of feeling. His cock is rock hard but he makes no move to touch it; he doesn’t make any move at all, just stays there until he feels the thickness of Darren’s knot nudging at his hole. 

That it even takes as long as it does means Darren is holding back to keep from hurting Chris, but Chris knows it’s inevitable and even as sore as he’ll be later right now he wants it. “Please,” he manages to get out. “Fuck me. All the way. I want it.” 

Darren growls hard and his teeth sink into Chris’s back, just below his armpit since he can’t reach Chris’s neck. He fucks harder and it burns Chris, hurts so fucking badly, but then it’s in and Darren’s all but howling his pleasure. His thrusts are shorter, jackhammering against Chris’s prostate, and he doesn’t go soft even as tears streak down his face from the intrusion. Darren bites again, harder this time, just shy of breaking the skin and he slams Chris’s hips down into the mattress and then starts to come in a burst of heat and wetness inside of Chris. Chris’s knees buckle even in the kneeling position and the sudden contact between Chris’s cock and the bed makes white explode behind his eyes. With every pounding thrust Chris ruts into the blanket and it isn’t long before he’s soaking it with his come. 

Even as he keeps filling Chris up he doesn’t stop fucking him, not until his hips ache and then it’s a gradual thing, slowing instead of stilling. His cock still pulses come and his knot is still firm when he slumps down on top of Chris, kissing instead of biting, sighing in utter bliss. 

Chris lets the mattress catch all of his weight, reaching up to stretch and wrap his arms around the pillow. Darren rests his head between Chris’s shoulder blades and kisses him over and over, anywhere he can reach. Every now and then he whispers a curse of bumps his hips forward in a grind to eke out a little more of the wonderful feeling. Chris can feel every pulse and twitch of his cock even more strongly now that his own pleasure is out of the way. It doesn’t hurt, not yet - it just feels nice and warm and he thinks he could stay here forever under Darren. His throat rumbles in a happy purr that makes Darren hug him joyfully. The only thing that would make it better is if they could kiss like this, but Chris isn’t interesting in exploring the acrobatics needed for that just yet. 

After twenty minutes, the knot is small enough for him to slip out of Chris with a wet pop. 

Darren is clearly exhausted, rolling over onto the bed like he doesn’t even have the strength to sit up. Chris stares at him for a moment, wanting to just collapse down beside him, too. But he’s messy and he knows it’ll get worse as Darren’s come leaks out and he can’t stand it. The idea of just leaving it for later makes his tail jerk in irritation. He escapes to the bathroom and spends a while cleaning up, focusing on the mess of come and leftover lube. He doesn’t clean as thoroughly as he normally would, though. He knows Darren will want some of the scent left. 

The soreness is already setting in as he limps back to the bed, finding Darren watching for him with half-open eyes. “Sorry,” he says, sounding truly sad. “I should have helped. I’m a jerk.” 

“No,” Chris says, getting back into bed. He tosses the blanket that he’d come on and decides the sheets are safe for now. Darren cuddles back into his arms eagerly. He smells strongly of sweat and sex and come, spicy and delicious. His ears are soft and velvety when Chris nuzzles his face against one. 

Chris doesn’t even realize when his tongue darts out. He hasn’t groomed anyone in ages; not since he was a kid and hadn’t known how weird it was, since he’d grown out of climbing on his mother’s lap and licking at her hands and face until she was all perfect and clean again. 

Darren likes it, though. Chris can tell. He’s somehow in tune with what Darren likes now. It isn’t just the tail giving him away, or the happy smile on his face. It’s something in his chemistry, in his scent. Darren falls asleep again like that, with Chris’s tongue roughing over his jaw and his tail curling around them.


	4. Chapter 4

Being in a relationship with a hybrid is not at all what Chris had expected. 

He’s not even sure if it is a relationship. There hasn’t been a whole lot of time for conversation between working, events and appearances, cross-country flights, and spending every spare moment they do have together fucking like absolute animals. 

But for all that they lack in communication, they seem to be on the same page. When Chris isn’t near Darren he just sort of aches. He feels a little bit lost and lonely in a way he hadn’t even known existed before the first time they had sex. 

He feels connected to Darren. Wherever Darren is, that’s where Chris wants to be. That’s the only reason he agrees to go to the concert. As a general rule, he doesn’t like crowded places - clubs are the epitome of what he hates. 

Darren promises him that he can sit in the VIP area and that he can bring whoever he wants. Ashley has plans so he ends up dragging Lea and Cory along. Darren’s thrilled that more of his friends are there... actually, there isn’t much right now that Darren isn’t thrilled about. There’s something absolutely charming about watching him get all hyper before a performance. Chris sits in the dressing room watching him get ready beforehand, a small smile on his face. Darren asks his opinion on everything, looking at Chris like Chris’s opinion really matters. 

“I’m glad you came,” Darren says, settling onto Chris’s lap with easy affection. He gives Chris a kiss on the cheek and then nuzzles him. Darren, Chris has learned, is happiest when he’s being touched in some way. Chris, as a general rule in life, has always preferred affection to be on his own terms but Darren seems to have slipped past all those preconceived notions about what Chris is comfortable with. It would be easier to assume that Darren is oblivious, except that he isn’t and he proves it all over again when he says, “If you have to leave, just text me. I’ll come find you afterwards.”

“No,” Chris says, quiet confidence in his voice. He scritches his fingers through Darren’s hair just the way Darren likes, rubbing briskly behind his ears. “This is your night, you stay as long as you want to. I’ll be here.” 

Darren gives him another firm kiss on the mouth and then bounds up. “Okay, see you afterward.” 

* 

The concert really is amazing. Darren bounces around the stage with no restraint, having a blast. His fans are dedicated and know every word of his song, and it charms and humbles Chris to see that hybrids really can make it. Neither of them are mainstream names yet, but for the first time he sees real potential for success for both of them. He doesn’t want the spotlight like Darren does, but he puts his heart and soul into the projects he’s working on behind the scenes - his books, the movie script. If Darren’s fans don’t care about his differences, Chris’s might not, either. 

Darren’s voice does things to Chris, too. He all but ignores Lea and Cory, hanging onto every word Darren sings. He feels almost high on the music and the feeling behind it and Darren. He’s elated by the time it’s over, because every bone in his body just wants to stalk up onto that stage and pounce. Even the noise of the crowd isn’t irritating, the thunderous applause no longer making him jump every time. 

“Having fun?” Lea asks, as Darren finishes up his third song. 

Chris nods and gives her a huge smile. “This is wonderful.” 

The next song is slower, and Chris would just melt into the music if he could. He even lets Lea get away with petting him, both of them humming along. 

Then comes a faster beat and Darren hops off the stage, microphone still in hand. He’s right there in the middle of the throngs of people and something in Chris prickles. He’s dancing with people, with anyone and everyone, head flung back and sweat dripping down his face. All those hands touching him, grasping him, grabbing him. 

Chris tenses without even realizing it, ears flattening back a little. He misses the look between Cory and Lea, but this time when Lea reaches out to pet him he jerks away and hisses. 

“Whoa,” Cory says, backing away even though Chris isn’t even near him. Lea glares. 

“Chris, honey, do you want to go backstage?” 

“They’re all over him.” Chris tries to keep his voice neutral and fails miserable. “They’re touching him.” 

“They’re just fans, sweetie.” Lea tries to reason with him. “You know Darren, he’s sort of a slut for petting.” 

It’s true. Darren is very obviously loving it, a huge grin on his face as he belts out lyrics. He’s having the time of his life and Chris feels like he’s about to be sick. 

Lea keeps trying to convince him to leave but Chris refuses. He watches every second of Darren amongst the fans. He stays on the floor for three songs, only making it back onstage when he needs to grab his guitar. 

Darren is back amongst the crowd during the encore. Chris clutches so hard at the arm of his chair that he leaves moon shaped nail marks in the wood. Lea and Cory’s conversation goes entirely ignored. Every sense in his body is honed in on Darren. 

As soon as the encore is done and Darren moves backstage, Chris is on his feet. 

He makes it to the green room before Darren. He paces in tight circles, muscles rippling with the exertion of holding himself in check. He has no idea what’s taking Darren so long. 

He shoves the door open, almost knocking one of the sound guys down. Breathing in deep, Chris follows instinct to the backstage area, where the scent of Darren is barely discernable underneath the cloying sweat and deodorant and perfume of everyone else. 

“Hey, it’s the dude from your show,” one of the members of the opening act says. Darren’s face lights up when he sees Chris. 

“Chris! Where are Lea and Cory? Did you lose them?” He looks around happily, but his eyes land back on Chris when Chris doesn’t say anything. He can obviously see the displease there because his face falls. “What’s wrong?” 

“You...” Chris swallows. His ears flatten again and the tip of his tail twitches violently back and forth. “I’m going back to the green room.” 

His voice is barely a hiss. Darren flinches back like it’s a physical strike, and he’s on Chris’s heels as soon as Chris starts to walk away. 

Darren babbles questions and apologies at Chris the entire walk back down the hall. “What happened? What did I do? Whatever it is, I’ll just-” 

Chris turns on him, shoving him against the wall. He leans in close and inhales deeply right at the sweat slicked juncture of Darren’s neck. “You smell like all of those people.” 

Darren slumps like his knees have just turned to jello. “Chriiiiiiis,” he whines. Every inch of him screams submission and cowering apologies. “I’m yours, though.” 

A knee presses hard between Darren’s legs. He’s hard, but not from Chris and Chris can tell. Darren was turned on my all the touches and the applause and the attention of the concert. Chris growls and shoves harder. 

Darren’s mouth drops open and he whimpers. “Yours, yours, yours.” 

Every uttered syllable is like a balm to Chris’s outrage but it isn’t nearly enough, never enough. He shoves a hand down the back of Darren’s pants and finds him already wet. A throaty growl erupts from him and he spins Darren around, yanking his jeans down. He pulls his own cock out and doesn’t even bother pushing his own pants off of his hips, just lines himself up and thrusts in with no preparation. 

Darren yelps at the sudden intrusion and the burst of pain, squirming hard but not away. Chris’s teeth sink into his shoulder through his t-shirt. He wants the material gone, out of the way, now. Darren can tell and yanks it off. Chris moans in relief when he can get his mouth around bare, salty skin. He fucks in hard and deep and relentless until he comes. 

Even after he starts to soften he doesn’t pull out. He keens sucking hickeys and leaving bite marks over Darren’s shoulders, sprawls across his body. 

“Chris,” Darren pleads. “Can I, please...” 

Chris bites harder. “No. You can’t come.” 

Darren draws in a ragged breath. “Please?” 

Chris pulls out, feeling calmer and a little more himself. “We’re going back out there.” 

“Where?” Darren asks. 

“Out. To the dance floor.” He starts getting Darren back into a decent shape. He turns him around and pulls up his pants, then reaches over to pick up Darren’s shirt from the floor. “Put this on.” 

Darren obeys, though he’s still staring at Chris in disbelief. “You’re gonna make me go out there like this?” 

Chris smiles slowly and leans forward, reaching back into Darren’s pants. He starts to jerk him off and Darren groans in relief. “Yes, fuck, thank you-” 

Then Chris takes his hand away. “No.” 

*

He drags Darren right back out into the middle of the crowd. Everyone goes wild; they’ve loved his show and now he’s back. Everyone wants to touch him, humans and hybrids and men and women. 

Chris doesn’t let any of them even come close. He drapes himself over Darren in a primal display, hissing under his breath but glaring openly at anyone that comes near. He rubs his face alongside Darren’s, ignoring the burn of stubble that will leave a mark. Every bit of his body language screams marking, claiming, owning. 

Some of the other hybrids circle with knowing glances, but they’re also the first to back away, respecting the claim. 

Distantly, he sees Cory and Lea, looking worried. He doesn’t see Darren reassuring them that it’s okay over his shoulder, but in a few minutes they’re gone. Darren turns his face into Chris’s neck, not even looking at anyone else, and starts to whisper things to him. “It’s okay, baby, I’m yours. None of them get to have me. You’re the only one that gets to have me.” 

Chris calms gradually with Darren’s arms strong around him. He turns his face into Darren’s neck and lets his hands knead at Darren’s shoulders. 

“Let’s go home,” Darren whispers, nuzzling against his ear. “Can I take you home?” 

Chris nods slowly. 

* 

He doesn’t fully come back to himself until he’s in his own living room again. He still feels the pent up aggression and energy coursing through him, that itchy feeling of needing to do something more, but the scent of his home, his safe place, helps to soothe. 

“I’m gonna go shower, okay?” Darren asks, keeping a few feet away. 

Chris has no idea how Darren knows just what he needs, but the space and solitude do wonders, especially since he can relax knowing Darren is here, in his house, not out being marked and pawed by other people. Chris changes into comfortable, slouchy sweats and curls up in the middle of his bed, sighing deeply. He doesn’t sleep but he lets himself zone out until the shower stops running and Darren pads naked into the bedroom. 

“Can I join you?” He asks. Chris nods and rubs his eyes. Instead of his normal bounding leap onto the bed, Darren is careful to crawl toward Chris and lay down beside him but not touching. He waits for Chris to inch over and as soon as permission is granted Darren is wrapping himself around Chris. “Don’t be mad at me.” 

“I’m not,” Chris says, sighing deeply and rubbing his hands up and down the smooth, damp skin of Darren’s back. “I don’t know what happened to me tonight.” 

“I didn’t know,” Darren says, looking up. “Chris, hey. Look at me?” 

Chris meets Darren’s eyes even though it’s so intense that it almost hurts him. “What are we?” 

Darren smiles. “We’re mates. You’re my mate. And I get it now, I just - I wasn’t thinking. Sometimes I don’t think. I’ve never had anyone before that just... wanted to claim me like that. But you did, and I didn’t even realize it. I do now, though, okay? So it won’t happen again. I’m yours.” 

Darren nuzzles in close, tucking his head under Chris’s chin. Chris hesitates briefly and then holds Darren, pressing his lips to the velvety spot where his ear starts. “Mate?” 

“Mhm.” Darren’s tail thumps against the bed. “You’re stuck with me, Colfer.” 

Chris is so tired now, but so... so pleased with this. A rumbling little purr starts up before he can even consciously stomp the urge. He breathes in deep and lets his tongue drag over Darren’s ear in a lazy stroke of affection, grooming him. Darren’s breath hitches in a happy sigh and Chris keeps on doing it until they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
